


It Has Been a Beautiful Fight

by WooziOveralls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, depressed soonyoung, i've forgotten how to tag fics help, it’s like.....lowkey angsty but also sweet, pharmacist wonwoo, soonie is depressed and a nerd, tell me if you think i missed any tags!!, there is a very brief jeonghan cameo, wonwoo is also a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziOveralls/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: Wonwoo should be used to all sorts of weird people going in and out of his small pharmacy after years of working there. So, when a chubby cheeked guy demands that the ‘wise sage’ gave him what he needed to banish the darkness from his mind, word by word, he is arguably surprised.





	It Has Been a Beautiful Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be finishing two other fics but I couldn't help myself lmao. I saw a post on Tumblr and I word vomited all of this, it's not even edited and I only had one friend read it through for me (love u Lana <3)
> 
> Enjoy the mess!!
> 
> (the post i got the inspiration from: http://kittywoozi.tumblr.com/post/170763789525/at-the-pharmacy )

Wonwoo should be used to all sorts of weird people going in and out of his small pharmacy. He really should know how to deal with every single type of customer by now, after almost three years of working there.

So, when a chubby cheeked guy slams his prescription on the counter at 10pm, announcing loudly that the ‘wise sage’ gave him what he needed to banish the darkness from his mind in the most heroic way ever heard, Wonwoo is arguably surprised.

He takes a quick look at the terrible handwriting on the prescription and back up at the man. He makes quick note of how he looks like: small eyes that look like two slits from Wonwoo’s point of vision as the man smiles widely, what looks like a blanket covering his shoulders af if it were a cape, and matching hamster pajamas.

Not exactly the look of someone Wonwoo would judge to be depressed, but he has learned long ago not to be _that_ kind of person.

His eyes flit back to the prescription and he notes that the name of the brave traveler is Kwon Soonyoung and adjusts his glasses, picking the paper up and motioning to turn around and go into the small room where the medicaments are kept, he smiles up at Soonyoung before doing so, voice trembling with the smallest need to laugh, “Of course, brave traveler! Let me check my cave for any potions.”

Soonyoung seems surprised at being answered in the same fashion and his smile becomes wider until the man is almost beaming at Wonwoo.

Adorable.

Once Wonwoo has scanned the antidepressants and charged them on Soonyoung’s credit card, the man once again straightens up and announces in the same tone as before, “No curse of mine shall befall you from my dying breath.”

Wonwoo really cannot stop the chuckle that falls from his lips this time, and answers in his best imitation of the same tone he used earlier, “Farewell, o brave traveler, and I shall meet you again.” And Soonyoung leaves the small pharmacy with a small smile on his lips and a wave of a blanket-covered hand.

Wonwoo does end up meeting the brave traveler again about two weeks from that night, and their meeting goes down in a very similar way. It almost becomes routine, every two weeks or so, the strange boy clad in hamster pajamas walks through the pharmacy’s door triumphantly demanding the Darkness-Banishing Potion, as he so started calling it. Wonwoo imagines he must live nearby, since he always comes in looking ready to bed.

Jeonghan starts teasing him about it after learning about the mysterious traveler, and Wonwoo refuses to accept the fact he now expects Soonyoung’s visit every other Saturday.

He’s not becoming infatuated with the cute depressed customer, shut the fuck up.

In one particular winter Saturday, about three months after Soonyoung’s first wild appearence in the small pharmacy, he doesn’t show up. Worry twists Wonwoo’s insides, but he tells himself it’s normal, right? The man must be busy with something and he can show up tomorrow to get his refill.

Right?

Wrong.

Soonyoung doesn’t show up the next day, or the one after that. Wonwoo feels restless all week long, and his behaviour doesn’t go unnoticed by Jeonghan, who only sighs whenever he catches sight of a distracted Wonwoo. “He’s probably forgotten about it, or doesn’t need the refill this week.” The older pharmacist tells him on Wednesday night, closing the front door and flipping the sign to “closed” as Wonwoo stares blankly ahead, head propped over oh his hands.

He just sighs in response, “He has to take antidepressants twice everyday, and he needs the refills every two weeks or so if he’s following it strictly.”

Jeonghan lets out another long sigh and claps Wonwoo on the shoulder as he heads to their break room in the back of the building. “Stop worrying so deeply about him, please. He'll come back around whenever he needs or is able to.”

Wonwoo does refill Soonyoung’s medicaments the following Saturday, but it is not Soonyoung who brings the prescription. Instead, a shorter guy walks up to the counter and slips the paper in Wonwoo’s direction, announcing that he’s there to get his friend’s antidepressants.

Soonyoung only shows up himself two weeks after that, seeming much less bright than he did the last time Wonwoo saw him.

He’s wearing the same pair of hamsters pajamas and fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders, this time paired with hamster slippers, but the bright triumphant smile is replaced with a small frown and instead of announcing his arrival, he just places his prescription gently on the counter and mutters a small “Hello,” avoiding all eye contact.

Something inside Wonwoo twists unpleasantly at the sight of his brave traveler like this, and a part of him wants to reach out and comfort him even if it would be of no help at all. That same part screams at him to do whatever it takes to make the man happy.

Wonwoo feels a little silly, but puts on his bravest posture and leans in secretly across the counter, “Say, brave traveler, I haven’t seen you around this village in a long time.” He has to fight the urge to cringe at himself, “Have you slayed many enemies lately?”

Soonyoung looks up at him with puffy eyes and Wonwoo is suddenly taken aback by how beautiful he still looks.

“Say, what will you be needing today, o brave trav-”

“Stop.” Wonwoo blinks at the man in surprise, and he continues in a small voice, “Just- don’t. Please.”

He has never heard Soonyoung sound so serious or sad, and he feels his heart clench once again, but straightens up his posture nonetheless, reaching for his reading glasses to put them back on. He knows what a fallback looks like, and Soonyoung shows all signs of it; Wonwoo really doesn’t want to aggravate anything by being annoying about their little RPG.

“Sorry.” Wonwoo offers a small smile that isn’t returned, “You didn’t return, I guess I was a little worried about you.”

Soonyoung’s mouth stretches into a tiny, bittersweet smile, “My try at leaving the world wasn’t successful, old sage, so don’t worry about that.”

Wonwoo wants to frown, to reprimand the other for joking about that, but refrains from doing so, it would probably only make Soonyoung feel worse, maybe even angry at the fact a pharmacist who barely knows him is trying to snoop into his life. “I’m glad.” He offers, earnestly, and watches with amusement as a small flush makes its way to Soonyoung’s cheeks. “I'll go get your potion, then, brave traveler. Be right back.

Soonyoung is fiddling with a small display when Wonwoo comes back. He raises his head and lets himself smile the tiniest of smiles up at the pharmacist.

Wonwoo almost beams when Soonyoung straightens up and bids goodbye in his RPG voice, “Farewell, o wise old sage, our paths must cross again soon enough.” before walking out of the door and into the cold air outside.

The draft that always leaves Wonwoo feeling grumpy is welcomed with a smile this time. 

The next time Wonwoo sees Soonyoung is on the following Friday, the man is bouncing inside the pharmacy, excitedly skipping his way to the counter with the biggest smile possible on his face, eyes turned to slits. He’s also not wearing the pajamas, but an ensemble of tight jeans and a big yellow sweater instead.

He looks adorable, and warmth fills Wonwoo’s chest.

“O old sage!” He announces dramatically and Wonwoo braces himself for the next sentence, because it looks like the man is about to one up himself, “For so long thou has helped me with the darkness in my mind, and for that I am grateful.” Soonyoung props his elbows on the glass top and his smile softens at Wonwoo, “Now I must ask you about a very important thing and you must be honest.” Wonwoo raises his eyebrows and Soonyoung continues after a deep breath, “Will you go out on a date with this brave yet lonely traveler?”

Wonwoo can’t say this is what he was expecting, but he also can’t say that his insides don’t warm up at the question. He smiles softly at the man and straightens his posture, “Yes, o brave traveler, I will go out on a date with you.”

Soonyoung’s smile widens once again and a blush makes its way to his cheeks, painting them a soft pink colour. “I must get your mobile magic device number to- to text you, then.” He says a little shyly, probably not expecting the passionate response.

Wonwoo just smiles wider at him and writes his phone number down on a notepad nearby, ripping the sticky note off and sticking it onto Soonyoung’s forehead in a playful way. “You, o brave traveler, now have my- mobile magic device number inside your mind, use it wisely.”

Soonyoung reaches a hand up to unstick the note from his forehead and smiles down at it, his gaze softening again when he looks up at Wonwoo, “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @woozioveralls on twitter and kittywoozi on tumblr!! I'm always down to scream about any ship you guys want to!! Feedback is always appreciated too~ 
> 
> ALSO, I don't remember if I've said this but I must say that I possibly won't finish the sequel to The World Laughs in Flowers :( I just, idk, my idea for the sequel seemed amazing but I can't get it out, so yeah.


End file.
